Set Me Free (Hunkai Ver)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Adakah yang bisa membebaskan aku dari kehidupan yang sulit ini? Jika ada, datanglah padaku..cepat! Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu (HunxKai and the others crack pair*lol)


**Set Me Free**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Rating : M (For Mature)**

 **Pairing : Hunkai, and The Others**

 **WARNING : BL, Crackpair, Typos, OOC, AU, NC, NO BASH, NO LOGIC FOR REMIND! Crossdressing, Klise, PASARAN DAN BLA..BLA..BLA(Silahkan isi Variabel yang menurut anda pas dengan ff ini)**

 **Special Present for Someone who has managed to guess the plot of Bittersweet blood.**

 **All Chara are not belong to me but Plot is MINE!**

 **Insipirated By The Last Empress**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Adakah yang bisa membebaskan aku dari kehidupan yang sulit ini? Jika ada, datanglah cepat! Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Exodus** adalah sebuah negeri yang bisa dikatakan layaknya kehidupan di dalam dongeng. Dimana rakyat bisa hidup makmur di sana. Tumbuhan tumbuh subur, anak-anak bermain dengan gembira, ternak-ternak makan dengan kenyang.

Tidak ada yang kekurangan di sana, semua tampak berkecukupan. Negeri aman dan damai. Di pimpin oleh seorang raja yang tampan dan juga adil. Sang raja yang bernama Wu Yifan, dengan julukannya _The Dragon Of The East_.

Sang raja memiliki banyak selir, dan Kim Junmyeon hanyalah satu dari banyaknya selir yang penuh drama selama masa hidupnya. Dia hanyalah penyanyi istana, yang beruntung bisa menjadi seorang selir karena kecantikan parasnya dan bagaimana ia berbicara.

Raja memiliki 2 orang istri dan 1 orang selir yang amat ia sayangi. Istri pertama bernama Park Boomie, yang dianugrahi tatapan kasih sayang yang menyelimuti kedua matanya. Ia memberikan satu orang putra, yang kemudian ia beri nama Wu Chanyeol. Sementara dengan istri keduanya ia tidak memperoleh satu orang pun. Karena dikabarkan Han Byeolie mengidap suatu penyakit yang membuatnya mustahil melahirkan seorang bayi. Namun Byeolie tetaplah yeoja yang tegar. Dia tidak pernah iri, bahkan saat sang Raja lebih memperhatikan istri pertamanya dibandingkan dirinya. Byeolie sadar dan tahu bagaimana seharusnya ia bertingkah. Karena bagaimana pun juga Raja pun masih mencintai dirinya.

Dia pun juga sangat menyayangi Wu Chanyeol. Putra mahkota kerajaan mereka yang sudah terlihat tampan diusianya yang masih 5 tahun. Chanyeol mendapatkan banyak perhatian dan kasih sayang dari ketiga ibunya dan selir-selir lainnya.

"Ibu Myeonie" Suara kekanakannya menyapa ibu ketiganya yang tengah hamil tua.

Junmyeon menoleh, ia baru saja memetik banyak bunga di halaman belakang istana mereka yang megah.

"Ada apa Pangeran?" dengan lembut ia bertanya. Senyum di wajahnya membuat Wu Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. Pangeran kecil itu mendekat dan mengusap sayang perut ibu tirinya.

"Kapan adik lahir?"

Junmyeon tertawa pelan, ia berkata jika tak lama lagi Chanyeol akan mendapatkan seorang adik. Wu Chanyeol berjingkat dan bersorak senang. Dia sama sekali tak sabar untuk melihat adiknya.

"Yeollie" Boomie tergopoh-gopoh. Dia takut jika Chanyeol mengganggu Junmyeon dan menyakiti yeoja itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa menyakiti Ibu Myeonie, nak"

Wu Chanyeol merenggut lucu. "Eonnie, aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa" kata Junmyeon.

Boomie mendesah pelan. "Myeonie, kau selalu membela anak nakal ini" kata yeoja itu, diselingi tawa.

Meskipun hidup dalam lingkungan yang sama dan status yang sama pula. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang saling iri. Mereka saling menyayangi dan berusaha menjaga satu sama lain. Terutama Boomie, yang sudah menganggap Junmyeon adalah adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Ugghh"

"J..Junmyeonie" Boomie melotot kaget saat mendengar Junmyeon merintih sambil memegangi perutnya.

"A..aggghh, s..sakit"

Darah mengalir di selangkangan yeoja itu. Boomie berteriak minta tolong. Sampai akhirnya Yifan datang dan menggendong istri ketiganya yang sepertinya akan segera melahirkan buah hati mereka.

...

"Oeekk..Oekkk"

Suara tangis seorang bayi memenuhi ruangan itu. Junmyeon tersenyum haru, akhirnya penantiannya selama ini terbayar sempurna dengan lahirnya seorang bayi mungil yang amat lucu.

"Bayinya laki-laki" ujar bibi Wookie, seorang yeoja yang masih memiliki ikatan persaudaraan dengan sang Raja. Lebih tepatnya Wookie adalah adik perempuan dari ayah Wu Yifan yang sudah meninggal dunia 10 tahun yang lalu.

Bayinya sangat mungil, wajahnya terlihat manis. Junmyeon menciumi wajah bayinya yang sudah dibersihkan. Aroma bayi membuatnya bangga menjadi seorang ibu.

"Selamat, Junmyeon-ah" Ucap Boomie. Bibi Wookie sudah pamit undur diri dari hadapan mereka. Chanyeol kecil terlihat bahagia, dia sudah punya adik sekarang.

...

"Yang anda butuhkan adalah seorang putri, yang mulia" Byeolie berkata. Dia adalah istri sekaligus penasihat pribadi Raja yang paling dihormati di istana ini. Bahkan Boomie selaku istri pertama Raja saja tidak menduduki kedudukan itu meskipun ia sudah memberikan seorang putra untuk sang Raja.

Meski berusaha untuk ikhlas dan menerima jika ia bukan wanita yang sempurna. Namun sesungguhnya ada sedikit rasa iri di hati Byeolie karena ia tidak bisa memberikan seorang anak untuk sang Raja. Sementara Junmyeon, si Penyanyi kerajaan yang telah naik tahta menjadi Selir terkasih dari WU Yifan saja bisa memberikan Raja seorang anak.

"Aku pikir juga begitu" kata Yifan. Dia sudah memiliki Putra Mahkota dari Boomie. Tanpa ragu lagi, Chanyeol akan menjadi seorang Raja kelak ia dewasa.

Byeolie tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan tubuh moleknya ke arah sang Raja. "Anda sudah memiliki seorang putra, tidakah akan terlihat sempurna jika anda juga memiliki seorang putri?"

Bibi Wookie yang ada di ruangan yang sama dengan kedua orang itu nampak curiga. Perasaannya yang peka mulai menduga-duga, akan ada masalah yang akan terjadi.

"Tapi Junmyeon-ssi melahirkan bayi laki-laki, yang mulia" Wookie berkata. Mencoba mencari pembenaran akan kecurigaannya.

Yifan terlihat kalut, apalagi saat Byeolie mulai memprovokasikan dirinya agar melakukan sesuatu untuk kelangsungan hidup rakyat mereka dikemudian hari.

.

.

"Aku butuh seorang putri" Yifan berkata di hadapan Boomie dan juga Junmyeon.

Chanyeol sudah dibawa pergi oleh seorang dayang yang sudah merawatnya sejak ia masih kecil.

Junmyeon dan Boomie nampak tidak mengerti. Sementara Han Byeolie dia hanya tersenyum manis bertingkah seolah dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Tapi Junmyeon melahirkan seorang putra yang menggemaskan, yang mulia" Boomie mencoba menghibur Yifan yang pastinya kecewa dengan kelahiran seorang putra dari selir terakhirnya itu.

"AKU BUTUH SEORANG PUTRI" Yifan berseru.

"Seorang putri yang bisa memikat hati para pangeran negeri mana pun yang pastinya bisa memperluas kekuasaanku"

Junmyeon melotot, ia memeluk erat bayinya yang tengah tertidur. Bahkan ia tidak menangis saat ayahnya berteriak. Bayi yang masih belum memiliki nama itu terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya.

"A..aku harus apa, yang mulia?" Junmyeon bertanya, nada suaranya terdengar takut.

Yifan menatap maniks yeoja yang paling ia cintai itu. sebersit rasa bersalah muncul di hatinya. _Oh, Junmyeon..Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melukai dirimu dan bayi kita_ , batinnya sedih.

"Yifan, kau tidak akan membuangnya kan?" Boomie terlihat panik.

Yifan hanya diam saja. Sementara Han Byeolie masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Byeolie, katakan pada Yifan! Jika ia bisa mendapatkan seorang putri dari selir yang lain" Ujar Boomie.

"Maaf" Ucap Byeolie. "Aku tak bisa, Eonnie" katanya. _'Aku tak mau menambahkan saingan jika Yifan menjadikan satu selirnya lagi hanya untuk seorang anak perempuan'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Y..yang mulia" Junmyeon ketakutan. Rasa letih sehabis melahirkan tak lagi ia rasakan.

Yifan menatap Junmyeon dalam kekalutan yang luar biasa. Kemudian beralih menatap bayi dalam gendongan Junmyeon. Wajahnya begitu manis, sampai Yifan mengira jika bayi ini adalah bayi perempuan.

"Jadikan dia seorang putri" Ujar Yifan, final.

Membuat Junmyeon dan Boomie terkejut bukan main. Dan dimulailah hidup sang bayi yang harus mengalami masa-masa beratnya seorang diri.

.

.

" _Ibu, kenapa Jongie halus pakai gaun cepelti ini? Jongie kan mau pakai cepelti Yeol hyung"_

Atau

" _Ibu, Jongie mau main pedang belcama Yeol hyung. Kenapa tidak diijinkan?"_

Semua pertanyaan itu hanya akan membuat hati seorang ibu menangis dalam diam. Hati Junmyeon mencelos mana kala mendapati buah hatinya harus melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali bertentangan dengan hati dan kodrat alam.

Ingin ia menangis, namun tak bisa. Ingin ia berkeluh kesah, namun hanya Boomie dan bibi Wookie saja yang mendengar. Kalimat yang sama seperti, _'kau harus sabar, Junmyeon-ah'_ membuatnya semakin menguatkan diri dan meminta anaknya agar melakukan hal yang harus ia lakukan sebagai seorang anak.

" _Jongie sayang ibu kan? Jongie tidak mau ayah marah? Jongie harus mau, ne?"_ ucapnya, dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Jongin kecil mengangguk, ia usap air mata di pipi ibunya. Dan berkata jika ia akan selalu menuruti perintah ibunya dan juga ayahnya.

.

.

.

17 tahun berlalu sejak kebahagian negeri Exodus akan kelahiran seorang putri cantik di negeri mereka. Tidakkah itu terlihat sempurna?

Negeri Exodus bolehlah merasa bangga akan ketampanan putra mahkota dan kecantikan sang putri di negeri mereka. Semua membicarakan betapa cantiknya sang putri—tanpa tahu ada luka yang mendalam di hati seorang ibu yang telah melahirkan sang putri.

"Tuan Putri" Kim Wonshik, putra seorang panglima perang yang amat dipercaya oleh sang Raja berseru. Ia kelelahan setelah mengejar Putri Jongin yang terus melarikan diri dari kejarannya. Wonshik harus segera mendapatkan sang putri untuk membawanya pulang ke istana.

Konon tak ada yang tahu jati diri sang putri. Karena hanya beberapa orang dayang saja yang dipercaya untuk membantu sang putri mempercantik dirinya sejak putri dari Exodus itu masih kecil.

"Doorr" Seorang _gadis_ menerjang punggung Wonshik. Membuat namja itu menoleh dengan ekpresi terkejut.

"Tuan Putri, heuh" Wonshik mengusap dadanya sambil mengatur napasnya. "Anda membuat saya terkejut"

"Oh, ayolah..Kim Wonshik kau formal sekali" Jongin berkata. Dia malah memanjat pohon tanpa mempedulikan dress-nya yang kotor terkena tanah merah. _Gadis_ cantik itu duduk di dahan pohon. Memetik sebuah apel dan memakannya. "Kita kan teman. Mengapa kau masih bertingkah menyebalkan seperti itu?"

Wonshik mendengus pelan. Ia ikut memanjat pohon dan duduk di samping Jongin.

Ia pandangi wajah cantik Jongin. Pipi gembilnya membuat siapapun pasti gemas untuk mencubitnya. Hidung mungil itu, semakin menambah kesan manis untuk wajah sang putri.

"Kau seorang putri, dan aku seperti bawahanmu" Wonshik berkata. Ia hanya mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sama sekali tak pantas untuk bersanding dengan Jongin.

Jongin terdiam, ia melempar buah apel yang baru beberapa gigitan itu ke bawah tanah. "Seorang Putri pun juga manusia" Jongin berkata pelan. _'Manusia yang ingin bebas dari sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan hatinya'_

.

.

.

 _Brukk.._

Gadis itu menoleh, dan mendapati seorang namja terjatuh dari atas pohon dengan wajah meringis sakit. Ia meletakan ember susunya sementara ia harus menolong namja itu.

"Tuan, Tuan, Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Suaranya terdengar lembut, membuat namja itu mendongak.

Jongdae tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat melihat sosok di hadapannya itu. "P..Pangeran" gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari lengan sang namja. Dan meminta maaf atas kelancangan yang sama sekali bukanlah kesalahannya.

"O..Oh t..tidak apa-apa" Putra Mahkota itu berkata. Dia jadi salah tingkah. Sementara lututnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah sering memperhatikan gadis pemeras susu itu menjaul susu-susu hasil perahannya di pasar. Wajahnya sangat manis dengan dress ala gadis-gadis desa yang membuatnya nampak seperti _Alice In Wonderland_.

"Ouch" Chanyeol merintih pelan.

Jongdae membersihkan luka di lututnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Rumah mungil gadis ini terlihat sangat terawat. Tumbuhan seperti bunga anyelir tumbuh cantik memenuhi pekarangan rumah ini. Begitu menunjukan jika sang pemilik rumah begitu pandai merawat rumahnya.

"ma..maaf, yang mulia" bibir itu berucap. Sedari tadi ia hanya bisa berkata seperti itu. Seolah Chanyeol yang terluka adalah salahnya.

.

.

Sejak kelahiran sang putri, kerajaan Exodus memang semakin luas dan kekayaan alamnya yang sangat berlimpah. Jika kerajaan besar seperti itu, tentu saja banyak yang berusaha menguasainya dengan berbagai macam cara. Tetapi tidak ada yang pernah berhasil.

Dan sampai sekarang hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kekuatan militer Negeri Exodus tidak dapat diabaikan. Kekuatan yang tangguh itulah yang membuatnya tetap damai dalam kebebasannya.

Semua kunci dari kejayaan Exodus memang ada pada sosok putri cantik di Negeri itu. Yifan akan lebih memilih mengajak putrinya dibandingkan sang putra mahkota dalam acara pertemuan besar dengan petinggi-petinggi negeri tetangga hanya untuk kepentingannya semata. Memperluas wilayah, tentu saja begitu licik cara yang ia gunakan.

Raja yang adil itu kini telah menjadi tamak akan kekuasaan. Dengan memanfaatkan kecantikan putrinya, tanpa ada niat untuk menikahkan sang putri dengan pangeran mana pun. Tentu saja Raja tidak cukup gila untuk menjatuhkan harga dirinya dan juga Negeri Exodus di hadapan banyak orang.

 _Bahwa sebenarnya, Putri cantik asal Negeri Exodus bukanlah seorang gadis seperti yang mereka bayangkan.._

Sejak Yifan memaksa Junmyeon untuk menjadikan bayinya seperti putri yang ia inginkan. Junmyeon lebih memilih mengasingkan diri di sebuah menara yang terletak di bagian barat Istana Exodus. Dia bersama beberapa dayang dan beberapa orang penjaga tinggal di sana dalam kententraman batinnya.

Begitupun dengan Bibi Wookie, dia yang selalu bertugas merawat putri Jongin selama tak ada satu pun orang luar yang tahu jika Wu Jongin bukanlah seorang yeoja.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat hati Ratu Byeolie merasa senang. Dia bisa menyingkirkan satu saingannya yang menurutnya sangat pantas untuk ia jadikan saingan. Sementara ia tahu jika ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyingkirkan Ratu Boomie, karena yeoja itu sudah lebih dulu memberikan seorang Putra Mahkota untuk sang Raja.

Kedatangan Raja ke menara Barat istana Exodus sudah terdengar di telinga Junmyeon yang tengah membantu beberapa dayang merawat kebun bunganya. Jongin suka sekali bunga, hal yang ia turunkan dari ibunya yang cantik itu.

"Akan ada pertemuan besar dengan Raja Elleinder" Yifan berkata. Ia berdiri di belakang Junmyeon, tidak mau menatap maniks kecoklatan selir terkasihnya itu. Karena pasti akan ada luka baik dihatinya maupun di hati Junmyeon.

Yifan tak pernah datang ke tempatnya hanya untuk mengundang dirinya dan juga Jongin untuk hadir di pertemuan itu. Jika ia sendiri tahu Yifan datang sendiri untuk mengundangnya, Junmyeon berpikir pasti acara itu sangatlah penting untuk Negeri mereka.

"Apa itu untuk membahas pernikahan Putra Mahkota dengan putri Elleinder de Kyungsoo?" Tanya Junmyeon, ia memetik satu pucuk bunga Daisy dan berjalan mendekati sang Raja.

Semua orang di Istana ini tahu siapa putri Elleinder de Kyungsoo. Seorang Putri Mahkota yang dulunya adalah teman masa kecil putra Mahkota Negeri Exodus. Dia putri yang cantik dan terampil sekali dalam memanah. Dan menurut siapapun pasti akan sangat cocok jika disandingkan dengan The Phoenix Of Exodus yang ahli sekali memainkan pedangnya. Mereka akan menjadi Negeri yang tangguh jika benar hendak disandingkan.

"Itu hanya sebagian kecilnya saja" Yifan menyahut, berusaha untuk tidak gugup saat matanya menatap mata Junmyeon yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Sebagian kecil?" Junmyeon menatap Yifan tak percaya. Elleinder adalah negeri yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil, meskipun berada satu tingkat di bawah Exodus. Semua pangeran maupun Raja pun tahu jika Elleinder hanya memiliki satu orang putri yang pastinya akan menjadi pewaris tahta kerajaan bila kelak Raja Choi Minho meninggal. "Dibandingkan membahas pernikahan kau akan lebih tertarik dengan jumlah kekuasaannya kan, yang mulia" Junmyeon berkata diselingi senyum manisnya.

Namun kata-katanya itu berhasil menohok sang Raja tepat di jantung.

"Atau memamerkan putriku yang cantik di depan Raja-Raja dan Pangeran-pangeran? Dua-duanya menarik"

"Selir Kim!" Yifan berseru. Nyeri di dadanya terasa hingga ia memilih untuk membentak selirnya dengan nada emosi.

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum, dia tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana namja di hadapannya itu bertindak semena-mena kepadanya dan juga buah hatinya. "Aku hanya berharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi" ujar Junmyeon, seraya menyelipkan bunga daisy itu di telinga Yifan. Kemudian membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan Raja dalam kesedihan yang luar biasa.

' _Mengapa kau seperti ini, Myeonie? Kau seperti meninggalkan diriku dalam kesepian'_

.

.

.

Jongin selalu belajar banyak bagaimana seorang putri harus bertingkah. Berpura-pura menjadi seorang yeoja, atau pun memaksakan dirinya untuk memanggil kakak laki-lakinya dengan sebutan Oppa. Dia selalu berjuang keras untuk menjadi sempurna. Karena itu adalah sebuah tuntutan.

Chanyeol sering merasa bersalah jika ia menatap sang adik. Dia menemukan banyak ketidakadilan ayah mereka dalam memperlakukan keduanya. Ia pun juga sudah berjanji pada sang ibu untuk menjaga adiknya dari siapapun yang bisa melukai sang adik.

"Putri ibu memang selalu cantik" Boomie memuji Jongin. Dia selalu datang ke menara barat hanya untuk membantu Jongin mempercantik diri dan memberikan banyak gaun-gaun cantik untuknya. _'Seharusnya tidak begini'_ batin Boomie. Dia yakin, jika Jongin akan menjadi pangeran yang tampan jika sang Raja membiarkan ia berpenampilan bagaimana sewajarnya seorang namja.

"Jongin akan selalu tampil cantik kan, bibi" Ujar Princessa Elleinder de Kyungsoo, atau singkatnya putri Kyungsoo. Dia sudah menganggap Jongin adik perempuannya, karena mereka pernah bermain bersama saat kecil dulu.

"Eonnie juga cantik" kata Jongin, merendah.

"Akan aku ajari cara bermain panah besok" kata Kyungsoo, dengan tawa khasnya.

"Hey, nona..nona..Mengapa kalian lama sekali? Kalian menghabiskan waktu 2 jam untuk berdandan" Chanyeol baru saja tiba di kamar rias Jongin dan mencibir betapa lamanya para wanita berdandan.

"Oppa, kau mengganggu saja" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Ia mencubit gemas pipi gembil Jongin.

"Kau menghitunginya? Aish, kau payah sekali Yoda" Kyungsoo balas menyindir.

Ratu Boomie tertawa dan berkata jika Chanyeol musti latihan bersabar jika kelak ia memiliki seorang istri.

.

.

.

 **Skydonia** , suatu negeri yang di pimpin oleh seorang Raja bernama Luhan. Seorang Raja muda yang diberkahi dengan kesempurnaan yang kerap kali membuat siapapun berdecak kagum padanya.

Ia memiliki dua orang istri. Ratu Minseok, dan Ratu Baekhyun. Dua orang berparas cantik yang selalu ia banggakan. Raja selalu berpikir jika hanya dialah yang sempurna, tidak dengan yang lain. Bahkan tidak dengan adik laki-lakinya yang selalu ia anggap remeh.

Pangeran Sehun tidak pernah merasakan tatapan bangga dari Raja sebelumnya. Dia tak pernah merasakan bagaimana usapan sayang itu. Semua kasih sayang ia dapatkan dari ibunya, Selir Hyukjae. Ibunya hanya seorang selir, dan ia sadar akan kekurangannya itu. Jadi yang ia lakukan adalah mengabdi pada kerajaan dan juga kakaknya seumur hidupnya.

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh bagimu" kata Raja Luhan.

Pangeran Sehun terus mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir sang kakak yang hendak melamar putri Exodus, yang kecantikannya sudah terkenal seantero Negeri.

"Tapi aku menginginkan putri Jongin untuk menjadi istriku" Raja Luhan berkata lagi. "Jika kita berhasil, aku akan menghadiahkan dirimu Selir Irene. Kau pasti tertarik"

Siapa yang tidak kenal Selir Irene? Salah satu selir Raja yang tercantik dengan service yang memuaskan.

"Apakah kita akan berhasil? Raja Yifan tidak akan melepaskan putrinya begitu saja" ujar pangeran Sehun. Dia terlihat cemas.

"Jika begitu adanya, dia sudah berani memulai peperangan dengan kerajaan Tua seperti kita" sahut Raja Luhan. "Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan kekayaan Exodus yang melimpah?"

Siapa yang tidak tertarik? Meskipun kekayaan Skydonia satu tingkat di atas Exodus, namun menaklukan kerajaan-kerajaan makmur sudah menjadi suatu tradisi untuk Skydonia sejak masih menjadi kerajaan muda.

Konon sejak Skydonia dibangun dengan hasil darah-darah yang membanjiri tanah mereka. Karena hal itu mereka sangat menghargai para pejuang terdahulu mereka.

"Jadi anda hanya tertarik dengan kekusaannya saja?" Pangeran Sehun bertanya lagi.

Raja Luhan tertawa kecil. "Jika kau bisa mendapatkan bonus yang memuaskan mengapa tidak? Ayolah, Putri Jongin adalah putri tercantik yang pernah ku lihat"

Pangeran Sehun sama sekali belum pernah melihat putri Jongin. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya mendengar cerita-cerita banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa ada seorang putri cantik di negeri Exodus. Mungkin ia akan membuktikannya sendiri besok.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu jika aku tak bisa menerima pernikahan ini kan, Soo?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua duduk di atas atap bekas menara penjagaan sambil menatap bulan keemasan di langit malam Negeri Exodus.

"Kau tidak kecewakan?" Chanyeol menoleh.

Kyungsoo buru-buru merubah ekpresi sedihnya menjadi ekpresi yang mengungkapkan seolah ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau selalu berkata jika kita adalah sahabat dan selamanya akan seperti itu" gadis yang paling dihormati di Negeri Elleinder itu menelan kekecewaan yang cukup besar.

Setelah acara perjamuan tadi, Raja Exodus berkata jika ia sudah memberikan Chanyeol wewenang atas rencana perjodohan mereka. Dan pastinya Chanyeol menolak, karena ia pun hanya menganggap Kyungsoo sebatas sahabat karib saja. Nyatanya dia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan itu.

"Maafkan aku, Soo-ya" Ucap Chanyeol, tulus. "Aku sudah menemukan orang yang ku cintai"

Kyungsoo menoleh, maniks hitamnya berkaca-kaca. Iba hati Chanyeol saat melihat gadis tangguh itu menangis karena dirinya. "Jangan tangisi aku!" pintanya. "Kau gadis yang pintar, cantik, dan kuat. Akan ada namja yang jauh lebih pantas untukmu dibandingkan aku" seraya mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Raja Elleinder murka saat mendengar pernyataan jika kerajaan Exodus menolak lamaran dari keluarga kerjaan Elleinder. Raja Minho merasa terhina, meskipun putri satu-satunya berkata jika tak ada yang perlu merasa kecewa karena pangeran Chanyeol berhak atas dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bersumpah Wu Yifan!" Raja Minho berseru lantang di hadapan banyak orang. "Akan menghabisi kerajaan Exodus dan tidak akan membiarkan satu pun yang tersisa" ujarnya di depan gerbang istana.

Genderang perang mulai ditabuh. Rasa sakit seorang Raja dan penghinaan itu benar-benar membuat Raja Elleinder sangat marah.

Ia memutuskan kerja samanya dengan kerajaan Exodus. Dan memaksa putrinya untuk ikut membenci kerajaan itu.

.

.

.

Raja Yifan menjadi keranjingan saat beberapa negeri memutuskan kerja sama dengan Negerinya. Hingga sedikit demi sedikit kerajaannya yang jaya itu sedikit runtuh dari fondasi awalnya.

Kerajaan Elleinder memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh karena ia benar-benar melakukan apa yang telah ia sumpahkan.

Hingga kabar Raja Skydonia untuk berkunjung pun beredar begitu cepat. Mereka mulai membicarakan tentang putra-putra Skydonia yang memiliki paras tampan dan menawan. Bahkan ada pula yang membandingkan putra Skydonia dengan Putra Mahkota Exodus.

"Ah, lelahnya" Jongin berseru, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan hijau.

Wonshik di sampingnya menoleh, ia menatap kedua mata Jongin yang terpejam. Kemudian turun ke bibir sang putri yang ranum bagaikan apel merah segar di atas pohon.

' _Kau indah, Jongin'_ batinnya.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Wonshik, sehingga dengan lancangnya ia menindih tubuh sang putri dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mencicipi bibir ranum itu.

"W..Wonshik" Jongin terkejut saat mendapati sahabat karibnya berada tepat di atas tubuhnya.

"A..aku" Wonshik terbata-bata.

"Ada apa?" Jongin malah bertanya, dia sama sekali tidak berpikir jika Wonshik telah lancang memenjarakan tubuhnya di bawah kungkungan tubuh tegap itu.

"Tidak ada" kata Wonshik. Berusaha meminimalisirkan degup jantungnya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat keindahan sang pencipta alam"

Jongin cemberut mendengarnya. Ia mendorong dada bidang Wonshik. "Kau berlebihan" ujarnya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh kok" katanya. "Apa kau sudah dengar mengenai Raja Skydonia yang hendak datang kemari?"

Sang putri mengangguk pelan.

"Aku yakin ia pasti hendak melamar dirimu"

"Tuan Putri" Seorang dayang memanggil Jongin. Dia adalah Choi Jinri. Sahabat Jongin selain Wonshik. Wonshik segera berpindah posisi saat melihat tatapan nyalang Jinri ke arahnya.

"Jinri" sahut Jongin.

Jinri berkata jika Raja memintanya untuk mencari sang putri dan mendandani putri mereka agar terlihat cantik saat menyambut orang-orang Skydonia.

"Kau memiliki perasaan padanya" Jinri berkata. Putri Jongin sedang berjalan di depan mereka.

Wonshik kelabakan saat mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Jinri.

"A..aku"

"Kita harus sadar diri, Wonshik"

.

.

.

.

"Tuan"

Sang Pangeran menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang gadis cantik berdiri di belakangnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan sebuah kalung berbandul matahari miliknya yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di tangan sang gadis.

"Anda menjatuhkan ini" gadis itu berkata.

Pangeran terpaku sejenak, pesona sang gadis begitu cantik. Sampai ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Putri Exodus akan terlihat secantik ini?

"Ah, aku menjatuhkan ini" kata sang Pangeran. Ia menerima kalung itu dan bersyukur sekali jika kalung dari sang ibu tidak jadi hilang dari genggamannya. "Terimakasih, nona"

Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk hormat. Sang gadis pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sang Pangeran Skydonia itu seorang diri.

"Apakah dia seorang dewi?" Pangeran Sehun bermonolog seorang diri.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa orang pengawal kerajaan nampak keranjingan.

"Tuan..Tuan" seorang dari mereka menyapa Pangeran Sehun.

"Apa anda melihat Tuan Putri lewat sini?"

Pangeran Sehun menggeleng dan berkata Tidak. Beberapa pengawal itu berkata terimakasih dan melanjutkan pencariannya. Well, dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika gadis yang ia temui adalah Putri Jongin, putri cantik asal Exodus yang kerap kali dielu-elukan parasnya.

.

.

.

.

Perjamuan makan yang sangat mewah. Raja Exodus benar-benar sangat royal saat menjamu tamunya. Raja Luhan nampak senang sekali. Siapa sangka? Jika Exodus bukannya hanya dianugrahkan kekayaan alam yang melimpah, tapi juga gadis-gadis cantik yang membuatnya betah berada di sini.

"Dia putriku" Raja Yifan berkata bangga.

Raja Luhan terus memperhatikan gadis cantik yang tengah menuangkan Red wine ke dalam cawannya.

Sementara pangeran Sehun, dia tampak terlihat biasanya saja. Namun maniksnya yang tajam terus menelisik, jika ternyata gadis cantik yang ia temui saat di Pasar itu adalah sang Putri.

"Dia cantik" Puji Raja Luhan.

Jongin bersimpuh di samping ayahnya. Mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Jika ia benar-benar takut kalau harus berhadapan dengan tamu-tamu ayahnya yang selalu menatap dirinya seolah menelanjangi.

Raja Yifan terkekeh. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan kerja sama kerajaan kita, yang mulia?" Tanyanya. Dia tidak perlu bersikap arogant, karena yang berada dihadapannya kini adalah Raja Skydonia. Raja dari kerajaan Tua yang masih berjaya dan paling dihormati di seluru penjuru Negeri.

Raja Skydonia tersenyum ramah. "Itu bisa diatur. Tapi aku menginginkan sesuatu dari kerajaan ini" kata sang Raja. Maniks rusanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok bertubuh ramping sang Putri Exodus yang terus menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Ratu Byeolie nampak cemas, karena biasanya para Pangeran maupun Raja pasti akan berkata jika ia menginginkan sang Putri untuk diperistri. Dan untungnya sang Raja bisa menolaknya tanpa ada peperangan. Namun ia mulai tidak yakin, apakah kali ini kerajaan mereka bisa bebas dari keinginan Raja Skydonia? Bagaimana bisa bebas? Jika Kerajaan Skydonia adalah Kerajaan tua yang memiliki militer yang jauh lebih tangguh dibandingkan kerajaan Exodus.

"Aku ingin Tuan Putri menjadi istriku"

Dan kedua mata elang sang Raja terbelalak setelah mendengar kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Raja Skydonia.

.

.

.

 _Brakk.._

Selir nomor satu di istana itu tiba dan mendobrak pintu kamar sang Raja tanpa permisi. Tak peduli dengan sikapnya yang saat ini mungkin saja telah menghina Rajanya.

Raja Yifan menoleh, ia mendapati Selir Kim yang tengah menatapnya dalam kemarahan dan rasa kecewa yang menjadi satu. Dia datang seorang diri tanpa dayang-dayangnya. Suatu hal yang tak pernah dilakukan wanita-wanita kesayangan raja di Negeri mana pun.

Kedua orang itu berdiri sambil bertatapan.

"Mengapa anda selalu bertingkah semau anda, yang mulia?" Selir Kim memulai pembicaraan. Wajah angelic nya terlihat penuh kekecewaan yang luar biasa.

"J..Junmyeon"

"Mengapa anda selalu melukai hatiku? Hati putraku?"

Raja tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan selir Kim. Sang Raja pun tahu jika selir kesayangannya ini begitu terluka atas semua yang telah ia lakukan kepadanya dan putranya itu.

"Mengapa?"

"Aku minta maaf, Junmyeon" ucapnya. "Tapi menolak permintaan Raja Skydonia sama saja memulai peperangan"

"Mau sampai kapan kau melukai putramu sendiri? Jika kau tak pernah mengakui kehadiran Jongin, setidaknya perlakukan dia seperti manusia!"

Junmyeon memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. "Dewi, mengapa hidup putraku seperti ini" Tubuh mungilnya jatuh bersimpuh dengan airmata yang berlinang. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat cantik itu sembab dan membuat sang Raja terluka melihatnya.

"J..Junmyeon" Sang Raja ikut bersimpuh, ia memeluk tubuh ramping yeoja yang sangat ia cintai itu. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar semua keluh kesang selir tercintanya itu.

"Ku mohon, Yifan" pinta Selir Kim. Tanpa memanggil sang Raja dengan sebutan yang seharusnya. "Ku mohon hentikan semua ini. Jongin seorang namja"

.

.

.

Chanyeol tentu saja terkejut saat mendengar adiknya menghilang setelah acara perjamuan itu. Ibunya bercerita jika Raja Skydonia menginginkan Jongin untuk menjadi istrinya.

Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu jika pihak Kerajaan tidak akan bisa menolak keinginan sang Raja Skydonia. Namun dibilang menerima pun juga tidak bisa. Kerajaan Exodus berada di ambang kehancuran. Jika mereka menolak, sama saja memulai perang. Akan tetapi jika menerima pun juga akan sama. Raja Skydonia akan merasa dibohongi karena sesungguhnya Putri tercantik di Exodus adalah seorang Namja.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, bu?" Chanyeol nampak kalut. Belum lagi Kerajaan Elleinder yang hendak berperang dengan kerajaan mereka. Tentu saja hal ini akan dimanfaatkan Raja Minho untuk membalaskan dendam mereka atas penolakan Chanyeol terhadap putri Kyungsoo.

"Ibu tidak tahu, Yeol" ujar Boomie. "Siap atau pun tidak peperangan pasti akan terjadi"

"Andai Baginda Raja tidak memperlakukan Jongin seperti seorang Putri hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi" Chanyeol bergumam.

Boomie mengusap sayang rambut ikal putranya yang tengah merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang ibu. "Kita juga tidak akan pernah merasakan kejayaan seperti ini" Ucap Boomie, dengan senyum keibuannya.

"Tidak apa-apa" Sahut Chanyeol. "Maka Jongin tak perlu menghadapi kepelikan seperti ini"

"Ibu mengerti" Timpal Boomie. "yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah mencari adikmu"

.

.

.

"Jongin"

Sang putri menoleh, dan mendapati sahabat masa kecilnya itu dilanda kecemasan.

"Aku bisa disangka membawa kabur sang putri"

"Wonshik, apa kau pernah berpikir jika aku bukan seorang Putri?"

Alis pualam itu mengkerut mendengar pertanyaan sang putri. Apa maksudnya? Wonshik bertanya dalam hati. Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Jongin?" tanya Wonshik. Putra dari panglima perang negeri Exodus itu menatap sang putri penuh tanya.

Jongin menarik bahu Wonshik—seolah meminta namja itu agar berhadapan dengannya. Sinar rembulan menerangi keduanya. Rambut Jongin yang semula disanggul, kini terurai memanjang sebahu. Dia nampak cantik, dan Wonshik tak akan bisa berdusta.

Wonshik menyentuh wajah Jongin yang mulus. Merangkumnya dan memainkan jemari kurus dan panjangnya di sana. Jongin hanya diam, dia tahu jika Wonshik sama seperti namja di luar sana yang bisa jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

"Apa kau akan percaya jika aku bukan seorang Putri?" Jongin bertanya.

"Jongin" Wonshik berbisik tepat di telinga sang putri. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Jongin. "Katakan padaku sesingkat-singkatnya"

Jongin nampak berpikir. Wajahnya terlihat sendu. "Aku namja" Lirihnya.

Wonshik terkejut, namun kemudian ia tertawa pelan. "Kau bercanda" katanya.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Ia menyentuh kedua tangan Wonshik yang ada di wajahnya. Kemudian membawa kedua tangan itu ke dadanya. Wonshik nampak malu-malu, Jongin baru saja membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh seorang namja.

Namun ia terkejut saat tidak merasakan gundukan di sana. "J..Jongin, kau"

Sahabat cantiknya itu mengangguk.

"Aku namja" katanya.

"Ta..Tapi semua orang—"

"Sejak aku kecil yang Raja inginkan adalah seorang putri"

Wonshik masih terkejut dan belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika ternyata ia jatuh cinta pada seorang namja cantik seperti Jongin.

"Apa itu sebabnya mereka menolak semua pinangan dari kerajaan lain?"

Jongin mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi Raja Skydonia tidak mungkin ditolak, Jongin"

"Aku tahu" katanya, pelan. "Jika kami menolak, peperangan tak akan terhindarkan"

"Wonshik, aku takut" Jongin berkata lagi.

Kim Wonshik membawanya dalam dekapan yang erat. Berkata jika ia akan baik-baik saja selama Wonshik bersamanya. Jongin terisak pelan. Ia tak akan sanggup jika melihat keluarganya tewas akibat peperangan ini.

Seseorang bertepuk tangan. Membuat keduanya terkejut dan saling melepaskan diri. Mereka menoleh, dan mendapati Pangeran Sehun berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"P..Pangeran Sehun" Jongin terbata-bata. Pangeran berkulit pucat itu menatapnya tajam.

"Semua orang mengagumi kecantikan sang putri" katanya. "Tapi semua orang tidak tahu jika putri yang mereka agung-agungkan akan bertingkah seperti seorang pelacur secara sembunyi-sembunyi"

Wonshik naik pitam. Ia menyerang Pangeran Sehun dengan tangan kosong. Namun sang Pangeran berhasil menghindarinya dan memberikan satu pukulan di wajah Wonshik.

"Wonshik" Jongin hendak menolong sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tuan Putri" Wonshik berkata.

Pangeran Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin. Wonshik pun hendak beranjak dan menikam Pangeran Skydonia itu dengan pisau belatinya.

Namun Pangeran Sehun lebih dulu menodongkan pisau belatinya di leher Jongin. "Aku bisa melakukan hal yang akan membuat kalian menyesal" sang Pangeran berkata.

...

"Kerja bagus, Pangeran" Raja Luhan memuji sang adik kala adiknya membawa sang Putri ke kamarnya.

Pangeran Sehun tersenyum. "Jika ini berhasil, jangan lupakan janjimu, hyung"

Raja Luhan tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Bukan Cuma Irene, bahkan Hyuna pun bisa ku berikan untukmu"

Putri Jongin menatap pangeran Sehun dengan tatapan memohon.

"Putri Jongin" Raja Luhan menyebutkan nama gadis cantik itu.

Sang Putri dari Exodus itu nampak ketakutan. "Ku mohon lepaskan aku" pintanya. Raja Luhan segera mendorong sang putri ke atas ranjang dan mengukungnya di bawah tubuh orang nomor satu di Skydonia itu.

"Ayahmu berkata jika ia akan memberikan jawaban esok hari. Tapi aku menginginkan dirimu sekarang, Putri" Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Raja Luhan tidak akan menyangka jika sangat mudah mendapatkan Putri Exodus untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu putri? Sejak dulu aku sangat tertarik dengan kerajaan Exodus. Namun saat melihatmu, aku jadi jauh lebih tertarik dengan paras rupawanmu"

Putri Jongin menitikan airmatanya. Rasa hina ia rasakan saat menatap maniks rusa itu. Hatinya hancur, mengapa ia harus merasakan penghinaan seperti ini? Apakah ini awal dari kehancuran Negeri Exodus? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Menangis dalam diam.

"Kau tak perlu sedih, Putri" kata Raja Luhan. "Hidupmu akan terjamin bila kau hidup bersamaku"

Raja Luhan menatap letak wajah sang putri yang tengah diliputi kesedihan. "Tapi jika kau menolakku, aku bisa menghancurkan Kerajaan ini" ancam sang Raja.

"A..aku bukan seorang putri yang sempurna, yang mulia" Jongin bercicit pelan.

Sang Raja tersenyum penuh arti. "Tapi bagiku kau sempurna, putri"

"Aku tidak akan bisa memberikanmu seorang anak"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa" Raja Luhan berseru. "Aku bisa mendapatkan banyak anak dari kedua istri dan selir-selirku"

Putri Jongin menggeleng pelan. Ia menahan isakannya, ia dalam dilemma. Bagaimana jika Raja Skydonia ini tahu jika ia bukan seorang yeoja? Melainkan seorang Namja yang dipaksa menjadi seorang Yeoja hanya demi kejayaan kerajaannya.

Itu sangat hina sekali di mata masyarakat umum. Apalagi Skydonia adalah kerajaan Tua yang paling dihormati oleh kerajaan-kerajaan yang baru berdiri seperti kerajaannya ini.

"Anda tidak mengerti, yang mulia"

"Katakan padaku, dibagian mana aku tidak mengerti, Princessa?"

"Aku nam—hmmpppphh"

Luhan lebih dulu membungkam bibir ranum itu. Memaksa sang gadis untuk berciuman dalam dengannya. Jongin berusaha meronta, namun tidak bisa. Ia mulai merasa terhina. Batinnya tersiksa, ia mulai menyalahkan takdirnya dan para dewa yang telah menganugrahkan wajah cantik untuknya.

.

.

.

"Pangeran Sehun"

Sehun yang tengah duduk di Pavilion menoleh. Mendapati sosok namja yang beberapa waktu lalu menyerangnya di danau.

Wonshik masih mengenakan pakaiannya, wajahnya pun terlihat lebam dan darah kering nampak di sekitar wajahnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sehun. Dia mulai merasa terusik dengan kehadiran Wonshik.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu" ujar Wonshik.

Dan nampaknya ini sangat penting. Maka Pangeran Sehun mengizinkan Wonshik duduk di hadapannya dan mengusir pengawal kerajaan Skydonia.

Wonshik mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Soal permintaannya untuk membiarkan Jongin pergi dari kamar sang Raja. Pangeran Sehun bertanya, untuk apa? Namun Wonshik malah menjawab jika sang Putri sama sekali tidak menginginkan perjodohan itu.

"Kau tidak sedang memainkan drama untuk menyelamatkan kekasihmu itu kan?" Tanya Pangeran Sehun, yang mengira Wonshik adalah kekasih gelap sang putri.

Wonshik menggeleng pelan. Ia sudah melaporkan kejadian ini pada sang Raja. Namun Raja Yifan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena terlanjur kalut dengan pikirannya. Ia hanya meminta Wonshik untuk membantunya menyelamatkan sang Putri dari kukungan Raja Skydonia yang terkenal kekejamannya itu.

"Tidak, Pangeran" katanya. "Ada rahasia yang selalu kami sembunyikan dari banyak orang mengenai sang putri"

Pangeran Sehun tersentak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Wonshik menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan penuh kesedihan anak semata wayang Panglima perang Exodus itu berkata. "Sang Putri adalah seorang namja" yang tentu saja membuat Pangeran Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau bercanda? Ini sama sekali candaan yang berlebihan" ujar Pangeran Sehun.

"Apa Rajamu yang meminta dirimu berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Pangeran Sehun, seolah masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Wonshik.

"Tidak pangeran..Tidak sama sekali" katanya. "Aku juga baru membuktikan hal itu tadi" lanjutnya. _'saat memegang dadanya yang rata itu'_.

Pangeran Sehun beranjak dari duduknya. "Kalian mencetuskan peperangan!" serunya, dengan penuh emosi.

"Tidak, pangeran..Tidak"

"Kalian membuat suatu kebohongan untuk menolak lamaran kami"

"Pangeran, saya berkata jujur"

Pangeran Sehun tidak peduli. Ia segera berjalan ke kamar peristirahatan sang kakak untuk mengatakan hal ini. Dan ia tentu saja terkejut saat mendapati kakaknya terbujur kaku dengan pisau pemotong buah tertancap di dadanya. Dan disampingnya ada putri Jongin yang masih mematung dengan ekpresi tak percaya jika ia baru saja membunuh seseorang.

"Hyung"

Putri Jongin menoleh.

"Kau..Kalian, tunggulah pembalasan kami!" Seru Pangeran Sehun.

Ia murka, benar-benar murka.

.

.

.

.

Raja Yifan tidak akan pernah menyangka jika peperangan antar Skydonia dan Exodus akan terjadi. Dan Ia pun sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan lagi. Karena nyatanya dirinya pun terbukti bersalah akan hal ini.

Peperangan ini dipicu oleh rasa sakit hati kerajaan Skydonia karena kematian Raja Luhan yang dibunuh oleh sang Putri. Raja Yifan sama sekali tidak bisa menyalahkan Putri Jongin, karena ia sendiri pun tahu jika sebenarnya sang putri melakukan hal itu untuk menyelamatkan kehormatan kerajaan mereka saat Raja Luhan hendak memperkosa dirinya.

Tentu saja hal ini tidak dilewatkan oleh kerajaan Elleinder yang bersatu dengan Kerajaan Skydonia untuk menghancurkan kerajaan Exodus. Raja Minho benar-benar dendam atas penghinaan Pangeran Chanyeol yang telah menolak putrinya yang cantik itu.

"Kau harus pergi dari sini, Putri" kata Byeolie di hadapan Jongin dan keluarga istana.

Jongin duduk di bersimpuh di tempat orang-orang yang pernah melakukan kesalahan yang hendak disidang.

Junmyeon menangis saat buah hatinya harus menjadi tersangka atas kesalahan yang sama sekali bukanlah salahnya. Jongin membunuh Raja Luhan hanya untuk menyelamatkan kehormatan Exodus, dan ia tahu itu.

"Aku keberatan!" Pangeran Chanyeol berseru lantang. Ia melirik ibunya yang tengah menghibur Ibu Junmyeon yang tengah menangis.

"Atas dasar apa anda merasa keberatan, Pangeran? Seharusnya kau bersyukur Raja tidak mengusir dirimu atas penolakan yang kau lakukan terhadap putri Kyungsoo" Byeolie berseru.

"Lalu atas dasar apa anda mengusir sang Putri atas kesalahan yang ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan kehormatan Exodus?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

Putri Jongin menunduk. Ia tak bisa lagi menangis, seolah airmata telah mengering di matanyanya. Sang Raja hanya diam, tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal. Seolah memerintahkan Ratu Byeolie untuk menyelesaikan hal ini.

"Baginda Raja, tolong tunjukan wibawa dan keadilan anda di sini!" Ratu Boomie berseru.

Junmyeon berdiri dan menatap Raja Yifan dengan wajahnya yang sembab.

"Biarkan Jongin pergi!"

Semua yang ada di sana terkejut dengan ucapan Junmyeon. Terutama Ratu Boomie dan Bibi Wookie. Serta dayang-dayang yang tahu bagaimana terlukanya hati ibu satu orang anak itu.

"Jika itu bisa membuatnya hidup dalam kebebasan" Junmyeon mempertegas ucapannya. "Anakku sudah seperti burung disangkar emas yang terkekang. Biarkan dia bebas"

Raja Yifan menitikan airmatanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengusir seorang anak yang telah membawa kejayaan di negeri ini? Apalagi Jongin adalah anak dari seorang wanita yang amat ia cintai.

Jongin menoleh ke arah sang ibu. Menatap yeoja yang telah melahirkannya itu penuh arti.

"Apa anda ingat dengan janji anda, Yang mulia?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Ya, aku ingat" Yifan menyahut.

"Aku tahu anda bukan orang yang dengan mudah melupakan sebuah janji. Anda pasti ingat juga jika aku tak pernah menginginkan apapun dari anda. Tapi untuk kali ini, biarkan Putraku pergi dan menjalani kehidupan yang seharusnya"

"Junmyeon-ah, apa yang kau katakan?" Boomie tak bisa untuk tidak menangis jika pada akhirnya Junmyeon lah yang menjadi pihak yang harus mengalah lagi di sini.

"Biarkan Jongin pergi" Raja Yifan berseru. Rasanya hanya kebebasan itulah yang ia berikan sebagai kata maaf dan rasa sayangnya yang tak pernah ia ucapkan untuk putranya itu.

Brakk..

Beberapa orang pengawal datang dengan tergesa-gesa dan mengabarkan jika bagian Timur terjadi penyerangan besar-besaran oleh angkatan militer gabungan kerajaan Skydonia dan Elleinder.

.

.

.

 _Tok..Tok..Tok.._

Jongdae si gadis pemerah susu buru-buru membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati Pangeran Chanyeol datang dengan dua orang yeoja dewasa.

"Pa..Pangeran"

"Terjadi perang besar-besaran di bagian Timur Exodus. Aku tahu jika rumahmu terletak sangat terpencil dari Exodus. Maukah kau menjaga kedua ibuku? Aku mohon, Jongdae-ah"

Gadis desa itu mengangguk pelan. Ia segera menyuruh dua yeoja itu masuk dan untuk bersembunyi di lorong bawah tanah yang pernah dibuat oleh mendiang kakeknya yang mantan prajurit kerajaan itu.

"Pangeran" Jongdae memanggilnya.

Namja Jangkung itu berbalik badan. Ia sudah benar-benar siap dengan pedangnya. "Apa kau tidak akan pergi bersama kami? Kau bisa berlindung di lorong bawah tanah di rumah ini"

Pangeran Chanyeol menggeleng dan berkata, "Aku seorang Putra Mahkota, Jongdae. Aku harus berjuang untuk kerajaanku"

Gadis itu tak sanggup menitikan airmata. Bagaimana bisa ia merelakan namja yang ia cintai itu pergi berperang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk membela negerinya.

"Jika aku mati, aku akan mati dengan penuh hormat" Ujar Chanyeol, ia mendekap erat gadis yang ia cintai itu. "Kau harus tau, Jongdae. Jika aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Berjanjilah jika kau akan kembali, Yeol" pinta gadis itu.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia hanya membungkam bibir sang kekasih dan memberinya lumatan-lumatan lembut. Ia sama sekali tak bisa berjanji jika ia akan kembali untuk gadis itu dalam keadaan selamat.

"Pangeran" Seorang gadis berpakaian perang memanggil Chanyeol. Itu adalah Kyungsoo, putri Elleinder yang memihak kerajaan Exodus. Meskipun dadanya sesak saat melihat Chanyeol berciuman dengan gadis yang dicintanya. Kyungsoo tetap tegar, dan menunjukan rasa cintanya dengan bergabungnya ia dengan tentara Exodus dalam menghadapi peperangan.

Kyungsoo duduk di atas kudanya yang ia beri nama Roccoe. Dengan sebuah pedang, busur dan anak panah yang selalu menemaninya kemana pun ia pergi.

"Aku harus pergi, Jongdae"

"Yeol"

Pangeran Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap lembut wajah Jongdae. "Aku titip kedua ibuku" pintanya.

Jongdae mengangguk dan segera memasuki rumahnya.

"Kita harus segera pergi, Pangeran" ujar Kyungsoo. Dia sudah menanggalkan status Tuan Putrinya dan memilih kabur dari Istana.

.

.

.

"Kau harus menjaga sang putri" Panglima Taekwoon berkata. Ia memberikan sebilah pedang untuk putra semata wayangnya itu.

Penyerangan di perbatasan Timur berhasil terelakan. Dan hari ini mereka resmi untuk berperang dengan militer gabungan Kerajaan Skydonia dan Kerajaan Elleinder.

"Aku akan melindungi sang putri sekalipun nyawaku menjadi taruhannya" Wonshik bersimpuh hormat di bawah kaki sang ayah.

Di sampingnya ada Raja Yifan. Tubuhnya yang jangkung dengan baju jiarah perangnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana Boomie dan Junmyeon berada. Putra mahkotanya berkata jika Yifan tidak perlu tahu, karena yang pasti kedua istrinya itu berada di tempat yang terlindungi. Sementara Ratu Byeolie sudah berada di tempat pengungsian para wanita dan selir Raja.

"Anda akan pergi perang, Yang mulia" kata Jongin. Saat Chanyeol memintanya untuk ikut, Jongin menolak. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa meninggalkan sang Raja. Karena Jongin telah bersumpah untuk mengabdikan hidupnya untuk Raja dan kerajaan Exodus.

Raja Yifan mengusap lembut rambut Jongin yang terurai sebahu. "Panggil aku Ayah, Jongin" pintanya. Ia tatap putra keduanya itu dengan tatapan kasih sayang yang besar layaknya seorang ayah untuk anak-anaknya.

"Ayah"

Sang Raja menitikan airmata haru.

"Ayah harus kembali lagi, ne" pintanya. Ia juga meneteskan airmatanya. Maniksnya yang bulat itu berkaca-kaca.

"Ayah tidak yakin, nak" katanya. "Tapi kau harus tahu jika ayah sangat menyayangimu"

Greb..

Anak dan ayah itu saling berpelukan. Jongin sama sekali tak ingin kehilangan ayahnya sekalipun luka yang ditorehkan oleh sang ayah cukup dalam di hatinya.

"Kita harus pergi, Tuan putri" ujar Wonshik.

Raja Yifan melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk—seolah mengizinkan putranya untuk segera pergi.

"Ayah, hiks"

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin" ujar Yifan. "Ayah akan baik-baik saja"

Wonshik membantu Jongin menaiki kuda yang akan membawa mereka menghindari tentara gabungan itu.

...

 _ **Kerajaan Elleinder..**_

Ratu Taemin kelabakan saat mendengar putrinya tidak ditemukan diseluruh istana. Semalam ia terlalu sibuk mengikuti rapat penyerangan yang akan mereka lakukan esok hari.

Dan semalam pula suaminya mengerahkan banyak tentara untuk menyerang perbatasan Timur negeri Exodus. Serangan uji coba yang mereka lakukan di malam hari.

Ratu tak akan menyangka jika putri tunggalnya itu menghilang dengan secarik kertas yang meminta pihak kerajaan agar tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari keberadaannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ratu Elleinder pada Jaehwan, sahabat kecil Kyungsoo yang juga putra dari menteri luar negeri di Kerajaan Elleinder.

"Saya masih belum menemukan tuan putri, ibu ratu" Jaehwan menjawab. "Tapi saya akan tetap mencari Putri Kyungsoo"

"Tolong temukan dia, Jaehwan" Pinta Ratu Taemin. "Lindungilah putriku, ku mohon"

Jaehwan mengangguk. Tanpa diminta pun pasti ia akan segera mencari Kyungsoo dan melindungi sang Putri sampai titik darah terakhirnya.

.

.

.

"Jinri" Jongin terlihat histeris saat teman masa kecilnya itu diperkosa oleh para tentara gabungan dua kerajaan yang menyerang kerajaannya.

Gadis cantik itu nampak kesakitan, namun masih bisa meminta Jongin untuk segera pergi.

Jongin kini menyamar menjadi seorang rakyat biasa, sehingga tak ada satu pun yang menyadari jika ia adalah seorang putri.

"Pergilah, Jongin..Pergi dari sini"

Wonshik segera menarik Jongin, namun seorang prajurit menghadang mereka.

"Mau kemana manis?" tanyanya.

Jongin bersembunyi di belakang punggung lebar Wonshik. Sementara namja itu menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah prajurit itu.

"Ayo, kita pergi Jongin!" Wonshik segera menarik Jongin. Tanpa peduli dengan kuda mereka yang saat ini entah berada dimana.

Jongin sempat menoleh ke arah Jinri. Ia menutup kedua matanya saat melihat seorang prajurit menusuk dada Jinri dengan pedangnya. Air mata membasahi wajah cantiknya. _'Maafkan aku, Jinri'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Peperangan masih berlangsung meskipun hari sudah menjelang malam. Pasukan gabungan itu terus menggempur pasukan Exodus dengan kemarahan di hati mereka.

Choi Minho terus memperhatikan sang Putra Mahkota Exodus yang terlihat sudah kehilangan sebagian dari tenaganya. Namja dengan julukan The Phoenix itu sepertinya kelelahan mempertahankan dirinya sendiri. Orang-orangnya sudah banyak yang mati, dan jujur saja, Minho sedikit memuji betapa kuatnya putra Raja Exodus itu.

Namun kebencian masih ia rasakan bilamana ia menengok kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu saat pangeran Chanyeol menolak lamarannya. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Putrinya yang cantik dan tangguh itu telah ditolak oleh seorang Putra mahkota kerajaan Exodus.

Sebuah anak panah meluncur ke arahnya dan dengan sigap Minho menghindar. Anak panah dengan bulu angsa di ujungnya itu membuatnya tertarik untuk mengambilnya.

"Kyungsoo" ia menggumamkan nama putri semata wayangnya itu.

Raja Minho segera menerjang tubuh Chanyeol dengan pedangnya. Pangeran Chanyeol yang kewalahan pun berusaha untuk bertahan.

Melihat Chanyeol dalam masalah yang besar, Kyungsoo pun melompat dari dahan pohon dan segera menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng saat Raja Minho hendak menusuk sang pangeran dengan pedangnya.

 _ **Jlebb..**_

Kejadiannya begitu cepat sampai Pangeran Chanyeol dan Raja Minho baru saja menyadari seseorang yang berdiri dengan sebilah pedang menembus perutnya.

"A..ayah"

Raja Minho terkejut bukan main saat tahu putrinya lah yang tertusuk pedang yang selalu ia banggakan kehebatannya.

"K..Kyungsoo" Pangeran Chanyeol buru-buru menahan tubuh sang putri yang hendak roboh.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Tidak mungkin" tatapan Raja Elleinder serasa hampa. Dia menatap kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah putri semata wayangnya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol terlihat panik.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam kesedihan. "I..Ibuku bilang j..jika kita tidak b..bisa menunjukan ra..rasa ci..cinta itu. M..maka t..tunjukan pe..pengorbanan kehhh, C..Chanyeolh"

"Ssstt, sudahlah..Ku mohon, jangan diteruskan lagi! Kau terluka"

Gadis cantik itu terbatuk darah. Membuat Chanyeol histeris. Ia sangat menyesal karena sampai akhir hayat Kyungsoo. Ia masih belum bisa memberikan cintanya untuk gadis cantik itu.

"K..kau ha..harus p..pulang de..dengan selamat"

"Kyungsoo, ku mohon jangan bicara lagi!"

Minho berteriak frustasi saat perlahan mata bulat Kyungsoo mulai tertutup pertanda putrinya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Raja Elleinder itu pun segera mengambil sebilah pedang yang tergeletak di tanah dan menghunuskan ke arah perutnya sendiri. Ia bunuh diri, karena tak sanggup menerima kenyataan jika ia telah membunuh putrinya sendiri.

.

.

Pangeran Sehun, atau yang saat ini telah menjadi Raja Sehun membabi buta menghabiskan semua musuhnya. Ia harus membunuh orang-orang Exodus dan mendapatkan sang putri untuk kemudian menyiksanya—guna membalaskan dendamnya terhadap kematian sang kakak.

Ia telah membunuh Raja Yifan dan Panglima perang Taekwoon di peperangan Lembah Shion yang terletak di Barat daya Negeri Exodus. Dengan kudanya ia mengejar Putri Jongin dan sahabatnya, Wonshik.

Tangannya yang pucat kini berwarna merah bekas darah-darah korbannya yang mengering. Para iblis mulai meneriaki namanya untuk segera membunuh beberapa orang lagi.

Sehun yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang dikenal oleh Lee Hyukjae. Dia bukan lagi pangeran tampan yang baik hati, melainkan sosok Raja kegelapan dengan hasrat membunuhnya.

"Kita harus segera pergi, Jongin" Wonshik masih menggenggam erat tangannya.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari. "Tidak, Wonshik" ucapnya. "Aku sudah lelah"

Sangat beresiko untuk mereka jika tidak segera bersembunyi. Wonshik menatap lekat wajah lelah Jongin. Mereka berlari tanpa istirahat, dan ini sama sekali tidak baik untuk Tuan Putri seperti Jongin.

"Kau yang harus pergi, Wonshik" Jongin berkata.

Wonshik menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak akan mau pergi tanpa Jongin di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk melindungimu, Jongin"

Tetapi apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh Wonshik? Ia telah berusaha, namun Jongin tetap tak ingin pergi. Meskipun Jongin seorang namja, namun entah mengapa hanya Jonginlah yang mampu membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Bahkan saat ia dan teman-temannya mengintip para dayang mandi, yang ada dipikiran Wonshik hanya tubuh ramping Jongin dan bibirnya yang ranum seperti apel merah yang masak di atas pohon.

Namja itu memiringkan kepalanya dan hendak membungkam bibir Jongin. Namun sebuah anak panah melesat menembus punggungnya hingga ke jantung. Wonshik terbatuk darah, dan Jongin panik melihatnya.

Tubuh itu roboh di tanah. Dengan lembut Jongin merebahkan kepala Wonshik di pangkuannya. Namja tampan itu menyentuh lembut wajah Jongin dengan senyuman penuh rasa sakit.

"Wonshik" Jongin tak bisa untuk membiarkan Wonshik pergi darinya. Ia sudah banyak kehilangan orang-orang yang ia cintai. Dan kini ia harus kehilangan Wonshik, sosok yang sudah bersamanya sejak ia kecil.

"khee" Wonshik menahan sakit.

 _Prok..Prok..Prok.._

Ia menoleh, sosok tampan Raja Sehun tiba di balik pohon dengan busur panah di tangannya. dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian perangnya. Namun Jongin sama sekali tida terpesona dengan hal itu. Sehun masih bertepuk tangan dan memuji keromantisan yang diciptakan oleh dua orang itu.

"Seorang putri yang jatuh cinta dengan seorang anak panglima. Sempurna..sempurna"

"Apa kau puas?"

Raja Sehun berjalan mendekatinya. "Sama sekali belum jika aku belum melihat dirimu tersiksa lebih dari ini" katanya, dengan raut wajah yang angkuh.

"J..jangan dengarkan dia, Jongin" Wonshik berkata. Ia mencoba bertahan.

Jongin hanya diam, ia mengusap lembut rambut hitam Wonshik. "Bertahanlah, Wonshik" pinta Jongin.

"K..kau tidak tahu rasa sakit yang dialaminya selama ini, Raja Skydonia" Wonshik berseru. "K..kau tidak tahu"

"Karena aku sama sekali tak mau tahu!" Raja Sehun berkata.

"Kau benar-benar raja paling gila yang pernah ada, yang mulia!" Jongin berseru.

Wonshik tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin mengambil belati di balik bajunya. Dengan menahan rasa sakitnya ia sedikit bangun dari posisi merebahnya dan dengan cepat memotong rambut Jongin hingga rambut panjang itu terpotong pendek sebatas leher.

"W..Wonshik"

"H..Hiduplah sebagaimana seorang namja hidup, Jongin. K..kau bebas sekarang" bisik Wonshik. Sebelum akhirnya ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Jongin beranjak dari posisinya dan mengambil pedang milik Wonshik. Ia menatap nyalang ke arah Raja Sehun dengan pedang di tangan.

"Jangan gegabah, putri" Ujar Raja Sehun. "Aku telah membunuh semua orang di kerajaan, dan kau milikku sekarang"

Jongin tidak peduli. Ia segera menyerang Raja Sehun dengan pedang ditangannya. Raja Sehun mengejek betapa payahnya Jongin yang memainkan pedangnya. Bahkan Raja itu berhasil membuang pedang di tangan Jongin dan berbisik jika ia bisa mengajarkan Jongin bermain pedang di istananya itu.

Jongin terus memberontak. Hingga pada akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk melumpuhkan titik kelemahan Jongin di tengkuknya untuk sementara. Kemudian membawa gadis cantik itu pergi ke istananya dan mengumumkan kabar jika ia telah memenangkan pertempuran.

.

.

.

.

Kabar kemenangan kerajaan Skydonia mulai menyebar keseluruh penjuru dunia. Raja Yifan telah tewas di peperangan. Begitupun dengan Raja Minho dan putrinya Kyungsoo yang ternyata memihak pada kerajaan Exodus pun juga sudah tewas.

Kini kejayaan Exodus hanya tinggal kenangan saja. Semua rakyat yang masih hidup dijual belikan untuk dijadikan budak. Putra Mahkota Exodus pun juga hilang dalam pertempuran bersama kedua ibunya.

Hal itu membuat Jongin semakin terpuruk. Sudah nyaris 3 bulan ia tinggal di sebuah menara di bagian Utara istana Skydonia. Ia tak akan bisa kemana-mana, karena menara ini sangat tinggi dan dijaga oleh banyak penjaga di bawah.

Raja Sehun seolah memenjarakan dirinya dalam kemewahan yang ada di menara ini. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya bahagia. Ia merindukan keluarganya yang saat ini entah berada dimana.

Bahkan menurut kabar, ayahnya pun juga sudah tewas di medan peperangan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Tuan putri?"

Jongin hafal suara berat itu. Itu adalah suara Raja Oh Sehun yang kerap kali bertandang ke menara ini untuk menemaninya mengobrol. Lebih tepanya hanya Jongin yang mendengarkan Sang Raja berbicara, sementara dirinya hanya duduk diam dan memunggungi namja tampan itu.

Sang Raja menaiki ranjang king size itu dan bergerak mendekati Putri Jongin yang duduk di pinggir ranjang dalam diam. Sejak di bawa ke Istana Skydonia, Jongin sama sekali tidak mau bicara seolah dirinya si bisu.

"Aku tahu mengapa kakakku begitu ingin mempersunting dirimu" Sehun berkata lagi. Ia menciumi tengkuk sang putri dan menggigit-gigit kecil leher mulus itu. Aroma Dark Chocolate dan anggur merah terpadu menjadi satu, seakan menjadi candu bagi siapa saja yang menciumnya.

"Eunggh" Jongin menggigit bibirnya, seolah menahan desahan di bibirnya.

"Keluarkan saja, putri" bisik Raja Sehun.

Raja Sehun menarik tubuh ramping itu dan merebahkan sang putri di atas ranjang. Jongin tidak mau berontak, karena percuma saja. Ia tidak akan bisa, dan tentunya jika sang Raja tahu jika dirinya bukan seorang yeoja Raja Sehun akan membunuhnya, dan dengan begitu berakhirlah kehidupan peliknya.

Sehun membawanya dalam ciuman yang cukup dalam. Memainkan lidahnya dan mengobrak-abrik mulut Jongin. Jongin hanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan sang Raja. Melawan lidah sang raja dengan lidahnya.

"Eungghmm" Jongin mendesah dalam ciumannya.

Perlahan jemari Sehun merambat seperti sulur-sulur hidup—naik, dan mengusap leher jenjang Jongin. Hingga membuat Putri Exodus itu melenguh dalam ciumannya.

Ciuman itu semakin liar dan menuntut. Memunculkan perasaan ingin lebih dari sang Raja Skydonia itu.

Cukup lama mereka saling melumat, hingga Jongin merasa butuh meraup oksigen. Ia memukul pelan dada Sehun untuk memutuskan ciuman mereka.

Benang saliva terlihat ketika bibir mereka terpisah, lalu terputus. Sang Raja menyeka saliva yang menempel di sekitar bibir Jongin yang masih terengah dengan wajah yang merah.

Raja Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berbisik, "Kau menikmatinya, tuan Putri?"

Tangannya yang berada di leher Jongin pun segera merambat turun ke dada. Matanya yang sempit itu terbelalak saat merasakan ada yang salah saat ia menyentuh bagian itu.

Jongin menyeringai saat melihat keterkejutan di wajah sang Raja. Ia segera mendorong raja Skydonia itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengejek.

"anda terkejut, wahai Yang mulia Raja Skydonia?" Tanya Jongin. Namja berperawakan ramping itu turun dari ranjang dan berdiri di pinggir ranjang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Tubuhnya yang ramping itu dibalut mantel tidurnya yang terbuat dari sutra yang halus. Jika seandainya ada gundukan di dada itu tentu saja akan terlihat begitu indah dan membuat siapapun horny melihat tubuh molek itu.

"Sejak awal aku sudah mengatakan pada Raja Luhan jika aku seorang namja" katanya. Ia membuka mantel tidurnya dengan perlahan. Camisole lingerie berwarna hitam nampak begitu indah di tubuh langsingnya itu.

"Tapi ia tidak percaya dan mengancam akan membunuhku" katanya perlahan. "Aku membuktikannya dan ia akan mengancam untuk menghancurkan negeriku. Dia berkata jika ia bersedia asal aku mau melayani nafsunya. Aku menolak, dan aku membunuhnya dengan pisau buah. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membunuhnya"

Raja Sehun masih nampak bingung dan tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku terlahir sebagai seorang namja. Tapi ayahku menginginkan seorang putri. Aku hidup dalam rasa sakit hanya untuk kejayaan seluruh rakyatku" Ia berkata lirih.

"Aku begitu dipaksa untuk menikmati peranku menjadi seorang putri. Tapi kerajaan yang telah dibangun dengan pengorbanan rasa sakitku harus runtuh dengan harga mahal yang harus terbayar"

Airmata mulai menganak sungai di wajahnya. Perlahan mantel tidurnya itu terjatuh ke lantai. Dan hanya menyisahkan camisole lingerie hitamnya yang melekat di tubuh rampingnya. "Aku bahkan tidak punya payudara" katanya, seraya menyentuh dada ratanya. "Aku manusia yang hina"

Sehun berusaha tersadar, jika ia tidak boleh jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang namja. Namun melihat keindahan tubuh itu membuatnya harus menelan ludah. Bahkan tubuh Irene maupun Hyuna tidak jauh lebih indah dari tubuh seorang namja berwajah cantik di hadapannya ini.

Jongin menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan airmata membasahi wajahnya. "Kau pasti akan membunuhku setelah ini. Itu lebih baik" ucapnya final.

Raja tampan itu berdehem pelan. "Sudah selesai bicaranya?" tanya sang Raja. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Jongin. Menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja. "Aku tidak peduli sekalipun kau namja, Putri. Atau bisa ku sebut, Pangeran?"

"Apa maksud anda, yang mulia?"

Sehun mengulas senyum simpul. "Mungkin akan sangat menjijikan jika rakyatku tahu bahwa aku nyaris meniduri seorang namja" ujarnya. "Tapi namja di hadapanku ini entah mengapa membuat jantungku berdegup cepat jauh sebelum aku tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang namja"

Jongin menundukan wajahnya malu.

Sementara sang Raja mengangkat wajahnya dan memaksa Jongin untuk melihat ke arahnya. "Sekarang aku mengerti rasa sakit yang kau rasakan, maafkan aku" ucap sang Raja, tulus. Ia mengusap lembut wajah cantik Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau sudah terluka cukup lama" Sang Raja berkata hati-hati.

Jongin terkejut saat merasakan Raja Sehun menghapus airmata di wajahnya. "Sekarang, biarkan aku menghapus rasa sakit itu, Tuan putri" ia berkata lagi. Dan kembali membungkam bibir ranum Jongin yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya.

Sehun segera menggendong Jongin ala bridal tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Meletakan tubuh yang hanya dibalut camisole lingerie itu dengan sangat lembut di atas ranjang king size-nya.

"Kau telah membuatku gila, tuan putri" Sehun berbisik lembut. Seraya mengusap pipi Jongin.

"Apa kau yakin, yang mulia?" tanya Jongin. Ia takut jika Sehun hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan saja. "Aku seorang namja dan tidak akan bisa memberikanmu keturunan"

Raja Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan menuntutmu untuk itu. Kau hanya perlu bersamaku selamanya"

Jongin terlentang pasrah di bawah kungkungan tubuh tegap itu. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sang Raja. "Aku..Aku bersedia, yang mulia"

Sang Raja tersenyum bahagia. Ia tidak menjawab, melainkan langsung membungkam bibir Jongin yang agak membengkak karena ciuman liar mereka.

Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa menolak, karena nyatanya ia juga menginginkan Raja Skydonia itu memenuhi dirinya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa ia bersedia berada di bawah sang raja, karena sesungguhnya ada sesuatu yang sulit sekali bagi dirinya untuk mempercayai namja tampan di atasnya itu.

Cukup lama mereka saling melumat, hingga Jongin merasa butuh meraup oksigen. Ia memukul pelan dada Sehun untuk memutuskan ciuman mereka.

"Percayalah padaku, Wu Jongin" bisik sang Raja, dengan suaranya yang berat namun cukup lembut di telinga Jongin.

...

Lidah Sehun bermain di leher Jongin. Di sana ia menjilatinya, menghisap, menggigit kecil. Ia meninggalkan satu buah kissmark di leher namja manis itu. Perlahan Sehun membuka pengait Camisole Lingerie yang dikenakan Jongin.

"Eungghhh" Jongin mendesah saat ciuman Sehun turun ke dadanya dan memainkan kacang ereksinya itu. Sehun melumat nipple Jongin. Meskipun dadanya tidak semontok dada Irene maupun Hyuna. Namun entah mengapa Sehun merasakan fantasi yang berbeda saat ia merasakan puting dada kemerahan itu.

Jongin mendesah, tubuhnya menggelinjang geli saat Sehun mengelus dadanya yang mulus. Namja tampan itu juga menyentuh dan memainkan kedua nipple kemerahan di dada Jongin. Lidahnya tiada henti memainkan nipple Jongin dan memberikan hisapan-hisapan yang menghasilkan jeritan nikmat dari bibir namja cantik itu.

"Ahhhnnnn...ukkhh, Hunnaah" desah Jongin, tak karuan sambil menjambak rambut dark blue Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan permainannya di nipple Jongin. Ia menatap wajah Jongin yang memerah menahan nafsu birahinya. "Apa kau siap?" tanyanya.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Sehun tersenyum lembut. Ia mengecup lembut kening Jongin dan membuat putri Exodus itu membulatkan kedua matanya.

' _i..ini lembut sekali'_ batinnya.

...

Sehun melebarkan kedua paha Jongin, merendahkan posisinya menuju penis yang ukurannya tak lebih besar darinya. Ia menggenggamnya dan meremasnya perlahan.

"Ughhh.."

"Sabar, _nae anae_ " ujar Sehun.

Sehun menggunakan mulutnya untuk menggantikan tangannya yang bekerja meremas penis mungil itu.

"Ahhnhhhhh..ahhhhhh..hyahhhhh" Jongin mendesah.

Sehun pun mempercepat tempo kulumannya, saat mendengar Jongin mendesah. Ia senang, karena mendengar Jongin mendesah di bawah kungkungannya.

Jongin meremat seprai putihnya saat merasakan dirinya akan klimaks. Tubuhnya mengejang dan merasakan cairan keluar dari penisnya di mulut Sehun.

Jongin terengah-engah. Ia sama sekali belum pernah merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini. Raja muda itu mengusap poninya yang lepek keringat. "Aku tanya sekali lagi" Raja Skydonia itu berkata. "Apa kau siap?" tanyanya.

Jongin mengangguk malu-malu. Sehun tersenyum senang, sekaligus gemas melihat tingkah namja itu. Ia mencubit gemas pipi gembul Jongin. "Aku akan memulainya, sayang"

...

Jongin menggigit bibirnya saat melihat pening besar Sehun yang berdiri gagah. Dalam hati ia merasa ketakutan dan bertanya-tanya, apakah nanti benda itu akan muat di dalam lubangnya? Atau malah, apakah benda itu akan melukainya?

"Ini akan sedikit sakit, Jongin" kata Sehun. Seolah menjawab pertanyaan di kepalanya. Jongin menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Antara takut, bimbang, namun sudah kepalang basah ia menginginkan sex dengan namja Oh itu.

Dengan perlahan Sehun memasukan 'miliknya' ke dalam hole Jongin. Tetapi baru kepalanya yang masuk, Jongin sudah merasakan sakit seperti dibelah dua—dan berusaha menahan jeritannya.

"arrgghht, sakithh...sakithhh, hiks"

"Tahan, sayang..Tahan" Sehun menghiburnya. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini sakit. "Arrgghhh" ia berteriak lagi saat Sehun kembali memasukan penisnya sekali hentak. Ia mendiamkan tubuhnya sebentar dan menatap wajah manis Jongin yang berusaha menahan rasa sakit di anusnya. "S..sakit" rintihnya.

Sehun menjilat airmata di pipi Jongin, membuat namja cantik itu membuka kedua matanya. "Maafkan aku, ya"

Jongin mengangguk. Ia menggoyangkan tubuhnya pertanda jika ia siap untuk merasakan hujaman penis itu.

...

Sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Dan dengan cepat menemukan titik kenikmatan Jongin hingga membuat namja manis itu mendesah gila.

"uuhh..ahhhhnn..terushh"

Sehun terus bergerak, sambil menjilati leher Jongin tanpa membuat kissmark.

"yeahh, Jongin..sempith sekalih"

Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin. Tanpa melepas tautan di bawah sana. Ia kembali memainkan nipple Jongin dan menghisapnya seperti bayi.

"aaaakkhhhhhh...nnnghhh"

"Jongghh"

Namja Oh itu mempercepat sodokannya di lubang anal Jongin saat merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar.

"Angghh..Hunn..Akkhh pipishh"

"A..akuhh jugahh"

 **Crott..**

Keduanya keluar bersamaan. Jongin merasakan cairan hangat dan lengket di lubangnya, sementara ia keluar dan membasahi perutnya dan juga dada sang Raja. Penis mungilnya kembali lemas setelah ia mendapatkan ejakulasinya yang entah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _nae anae_ " ucap Sehun, seraya mengecup kening Jongin untuk kedua kalinya.

"A..aku juga" Jongin menyahut malu-malu.

.

.

.

 _ **Ikutlah denganku, Tuan Putri. Maka akan ku hapus semua rasa sakitmu. Akan ku buat kau bahagia dengan segala hal yang ku miliki. Aku bukan seorang dewa yang bisa menjadi sempurna, tapi aku bisa memberikan cinta untuk dirimu. Memastikan dirimu aman bersamaku. Maka tetaplah disini, temani aku selama yang engkau bisa...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Asli ini udah Absurd, Panjang banget lagi. Ya ampun..Hahaha..Maafin aku..maafin aku. Tolong jangan tanya alur! Seperti biasanya, Cuma otak none Logika aja yang bisa ngerti*sindiran tajam buat review yg wkt itu muehehe*. Ceritanya ini terinspirasi sama Novel kolosal The Last Empress yang sumpah, ini sama sekali gak ada kaitannya sama alur aslinya hahah. Joy Absurd banget ya. Yaudahlah ya, yang penting ada NC nya*lol. Maaf kalo masih ada Typo(s) 5 jam ngetik dan mager buat ngedit*lol.**

 **Oh iya, kemarin baru install line di Hp lamaku (berhubung Hp yg wkt itu hilang). Yuk, di add Account barunya joylight25 open Q and A ya. Hehehe..Let's be friend!**

 **Review?**


End file.
